


Miraculous Ladybug (My Hero Academia Style)

by Dragoncage0304, FandomWorld9728



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncage0304/pseuds/Dragoncage0304, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWorld9728/pseuds/FandomWorld9728
Summary: Instead of Izuku growing up with Bakugou. Izuku ends up going to America with his Father Hisashi Midoriya only to come back years later to his childhood friend Bakugou which both all of a sudden they both encounter with something of the unknown. Are they actually the chosen ones?
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Touya, Midoriya Izuku/Monoma Neito, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 16





	Miraculous Ladybug (My Hero Academia Style)

"Kacchan!"

I was running like my life depend on it to catch up with Kacchan and the others. All laughed and cackled running away.

Kacchan turned his head to me while running with a huge grin. "Stupid Deku. Gotta learn how to keep up."

Keep up? How could I when you all could run faster than me? Not to mention I'm the shortest amongst you all.

Pretty soon, they were all too far ahead for me to keep up with. So...I gave up...they probably had somewhere to be. I'll try again some other time. 

With a sigh, I started to go ahead and find me something else to do.

Maybe I could go draw in my journal and watch more All-might re-runs. I hope my favorite All-might onesie was washed.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a tall figure with a thump to my butt.

Then, said tall figure spoke to me.

"Hey there sport. How's my little hero been doing?"

I looked up to meet eyes with someone I thought I never see again.

"...Dad?"

He smiled at me. I sort of saw our resemblance with each other. It really surprised me how much I looked like him when I thought I only looked like mom.

"Yeah. It's me. I came to see how my boy was doing. You grew up so big."

With a huge grin that spread on my face, I spring to my feet and hugged him. It's been so long since I've seen him. I know mom said something on the lines of him having a job far off that he wasn't able to see us often. I understood it all even if it upset me.

He hugged me back as we both enjoyed each other's presence.

You can say my spirits were lift up after he came. Me and dad spent the whole day catching up with each other on everything throughout the past years. It was like I wave of goodness came flooding in with me. I even figured out where I get my habits of mumbling from sometimes along with my outlook on heroes. It was like I met my actual long lost friend.

And I love it all...I wish it could last longer. It felt nice to be that happy for once...I loved that feeling a lot...

Sadly...all of that sadness I felt for years...came tumbling it's way back to me...and crushed me like a ton of bricks...

Dad apparently came back because...mom was sick...

It would explain why all of a sudden I've been staying at Kacchan's house and no sign of my mom. 

How come they never told me? When were they gonna tell me?

Well...it didn't matter now I guess...right now my biggest problem was...who would I have now that my mom is sick? 

I couldn't go to Auntie since she's not so good with comfort.

And Uncle was hard to communicate with as well.

Of course, Kacchan was a bit rude at times but he understood and tried to help...in his own way of course.

All of these things did nothing but overwhelm me a lot so, I tried to take my mind off things by playing with my All-might figurines.

There was a light knock on door to where I was staying.

"Come in!"

Ah. It was just my dad. I finally took notice of what he had on.

He had on his hero outfit along with his hero gear.

He looked so cool!

"Hey there Sport...playing with your All-might figurines I see...did you have fun today?"

I smiled again. "Yeah! I loved every minute of it! I love the icecream! Going shopping! The games we played at the amusement park! I loved it all!"

He chuckled with his hands on his hips.

"That's good sport. I'm glad you enjoyed it all."

He squatted down to where I was sitting smiling at me. 

I wished he could stay.

With a sigh, he looked as if he was contemplating with something on his mind. I asked out of curiosity what was wrong.

"What's wrong dad? Are you ok?"

He looked up at me with a sad look. Unsure of what to say to me. 

"...Well sport....there's something I have to tell you...I eant you to know that if you're upset then It's Ok...."

With a worried look. I was a bit afraid of what he would tell me. But I couldn't just jump to conclusions already. Maybe it wasn't what I thought at all.

"...Kiddo...I'm afraid you'll have to come to America with me....your mom isn't...looking so well..."

Just as I thought...even when i had my hopes up....she wasn't gonna be Alright...

Worst part is...I had to leave Kacchan...

I couldn't just be happy for once could i?

Tears building up in my eyes I hugged my dad tight while crying into his chest 

He hugged me back while Whispering to me so that I calm down. I appreciated him being there for me. Of course I would love to go with dad but...I just couldn't stand the thought of leaving what I loved behind...

But was it for the best? It pretty much felt like I didn't have a purpose here after all.

With a sigh. I thought to myself...only one way to know...

"It's all on you if you wanna go...you can stay here still if you want...I just wanted to come and check up on you."

"......I'll....I'll think about it..."

Re-thinking my words over, He slowly nodded in understanding and settled with just hugging me to comfort me.

I hope to myself that I make the right decision as we hugged each other in silence.

......

3 weeks later, It was time for me to go with dad. I visit mom as much as I could see her and she was still not doing so well. So I figured maybe going was the best idea. I couldn't stand to see her in that state. After all, I was only a child. It hurt me that I was leaving her but it hurt me more seeing her that way....I just hope she's Alright...

Finishing up with packing, it was time for us to go.

Auntie stood outside with Kacchan as Uncle helped dad and I load everything up.

Something wasn't right because for one...Kacchan looked...more upset than usual.

"Awww I'm gonna miss my little baby. You helped me so much around the place other than this little ankle biter of course."

She ruffled both our hair.

Kacchan growled in annoyance. Still holding the same frown.

I looked and smiled at him. I was definitely gonna miss him a lot. 

"I guess this is goodbye Kacchan."

He looked at me sharply. Still frowning. Only this time he folded his arms looking away.

It hurt me a bit but I knew that was only usual Kacchan being him.

Until he sighed and looked at me again.

"....I guess....I'll miss you nerd...."

With surprised. I looked at him.

"You will?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah Yeah....idiot."

Then Auntie flicked his forehead for being rude and he growled at her once more.

I sort of laughed at his character but not out loud. Just in my head. 

Pretty soon, Dad and Uncle finished up with everything and it was time to go.

"Let's go Izuku. We have to get going."

With a nod, I turned to Auntie and Kacchan. Then I hugged them both and ran off whilst hugging uncle on my way. 

Once in the vehicle, I looked through the window at them and waved goodbye as they waved back.

Then Me and Dad drove off.

I don't know why but suddenly, I was excited for what was yet to come in America.


End file.
